Saving Me
by EbbyGothic
Summary: Emma is 23, with her 24th birthday fast approaching she's pondering her existence. A neurotic and disturbed woman Emma feels she's sacrificed her wants and dreams for the good of those she loves and she questions her life and all the things in it. Emma's been waiting for a hero but what happens when she meets four guys that will save her life and teach her how to live?
1. Chapter One - Obviously Troubled

Emma's POV –

It happened again. I woke up in sweat, overheated feeling as if the weight of the world had crashed down on me and I was blown into a thousand pieces. I sat bolt upright feeling anxious, scared and vulnerable. I reached out and turned on the lamp beside my bed in my small room. The light illuminated the space and my eyes flurried about taking in my surrounds. Fucking nightmares. Why did I have to constantly dream about the eeriest shit? I didn't know and no one could ever answer that question.

I stood and moved a whole two steps to the fridge setup in my room. Strange I know a fridge in my room, but due to the stringent diet I'd put myself on I scraped together what cash I could to by my own meals. I grabbed out a protein shake for breakfast, I realize it doesn't sound too appealing but this was my usual morning routine. I threw my vitamin containers on my bed. The sound of rain falling made my down mood even worse I fucking hated the rain for it meant I couldn't go on my morning walk. The morning walks I took to clear my head, ease my mind and keep the voices which told me I was never going to be anything I dreamt of being at bay. I slumped back down atop my unmade bed and took my pills in one big gulp then slowly slurped on my protein drink.

Unable to silence my mind I decided to check out what everyone I knew was doing online. I logged onto facebook and began reading. Everyone was happy, they went out and partied or were married with children or had children on the way. I was still the same fucked up waste of breath I was back in high school.

I couldn't take it anymore, I needed air and a cigarette. I shut my laptop and snuck out into the living room. I stole one of my mom's cigarettes and headed toward the backdoor. The weather was fucking shitty, rain and soaked paths nowhere really to go so I crouched on the back step, the only dry area I could find and lit up.

A most macabre sight, me crouch in my black pants and hoodie I'd worn all day yesterday which I was still wearing because I didn't have time to have a shower. I blankly stared around the back bricked area, my chest heavy still struggling to draw breath but somehow still pensively taking drags from the cigarette I'd so badly wanted.

As I smoked I obsessed over my life or lack thereof.

I'll be twenty four soon. I've had one boyfriend and that ended dismally, I wanted to be a writer but I suck there's people out there who I just know are younger than me and they're more talented, I suck at other shit, I'm too old to learn anything new, my singing sucks so I'll never join a band, I still live with my fucking parents, I'm useless, I'm pathetic, I'll never lose the rest of this weight.

The thoughts went on and on convincing me of my lack of worth to the world. My head and neck began to ache with a dull throb. I took a long drag on my cigarette and reached up under the hood of my jumper to rub my stiff neck. I gave up trying to relieve the pain and instead cracked my neck, the loud crunch although apparent to me seemed as if a leaf falling. I was falling back into old times and with no one awake to talk to I feared relapse.

Depressed, anxious, suicidal, self harmer, pill popper, alcoholic, anorexic, bulimic fucked up mess. This used to describe me to the letter and often I still longed for the self distruction. Years back at the peak of my suffrage I'd never imagined getting any kind of help or becoming any kind of 'better' if you can call it that. Yet, now I was despite the occasional attacks where I felt like my body was about to either explode or shut down for good.

I guess I never lived my dreams because I was always too busy living everyone elses. Always the first girl to put my hand up to help someone in need to the point I'd given up everything else and gotten stuck cleaning houses.

My eyes silently surveyed the autumn paths, smothered in wet leaves leading up to the green painted iron gate which was dripping with the water which fell from the heavens.

Life wasn't meant to be this hard and I wasn't a bad person to my shitty living was not deserved. Perhaps I just wasn't meant to be. I thought as I snuffed out my cigarette on the bricks. I took a last sip from my water bottle before throwing it in the bin. I climbed to my feet body aching, head dull almost feeling as if I was going to pass out. I opened the door and walked inside to see my baby sister standing before me.

"Where were you, it's raining." She pointed out. She was always the voice of the obvious.

I forced a smile my body feeling empty and numb.

"I was outside having a smoke and I know it's raining that's why I crouched in a dry patch." I explained. My sister eyed me suspiciously, she never believed a word I said but I gave her no other option but to.

"Don't worry I'm now going back to bed kiddo you should do the same." I said calmly still forcing that soft smile to spread across my face. She nodded and returned to her room closing the door allowing me relief. The fake smile faded and I entered my room and sat on the bed just staring into the dark my mind consuming me, making my doubt myself, hate myself. It was horrible.

You see my family had found out about my sordid past or discovery, which they prefer to classify as a path of utter destruction. The family banded together, intervention and no matter how much I hated it I must admit it did help yet there's no miracle cure for undervaluing one's self and the feelings will always find a way to creep back into your thoughts.

The darkness felt like it was about to swallow me when the doorbell sounded. Being the only one awake I guess it was my problem to deal with. I quickly got up and quietly but swiftly moved through the house. I came to the door and wrestled with the locks. I reefed the door open and saw a tall, muscly guy standing in front of me. He smiled widely.

"I've got a package for an Lara Black." He said. I nodded realizing it was something my sister had ordered.

"Where do I sign?" I asked glumly. The guys smile faded as he pointed to a line.

"It could be the one to change your life." He uttered. I looked up into his face again.

"What?" I asked. The smile played at his lips again.

"Obviously you're troubled Lara." He said. I hung my head again.

"I'm not Lara, I'm Emma." I whispered angrily. All my life people had compared me to Lara who was in a good job, still studying for a degree and had a permanent boyfriend. She was pretty and sociable everyone loved Lara, me not so much. I was the dark one, the freak, the hostile. No one liked Emma Black. The guy shook his head.

"Well I'm pleased to meet you Emma, I'm Eric." He introduced holding out a hand. I politely took his hand and briefly shook it releasing him quick.

"So you've had a bad morning?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah for the last eleven years." I scoffed. Eric shrugged.

"I feel you there, if things are shitty all you can do is turn them around and better yourself." He stated proudly. I sighed. I was not in the mood for this happy souled human this morning. I wanted to go back to bed and never reawaken.

"That sounds all fine and dandy Eric, but I've got shit to attend to and I'm sure you have more parcels to deliver to I'll be going now." I explained slowly a grumpy tone to my voice.

I went to shut the door but he stopped me, fuck he was strong. He reefed at my hand and quickly wrote something on there before leaving as I'd rudely requested.

I glanced down at my arm.

_If you need a reason to smile gorgeous call me on 567 – 340 but if I don't hear from you I hope to see you tonight at Kareoke Joes. Oh and Eric is my name for work, everyone calls me Cartman._

I looked up from my arm wide eyed. He'd written all that in such a short space of time. I breathed out heavily making a sound like a horse as I threw my sisters package in her room and headed to the bathroom to scrub the not off my arm. I stood under the fluorescent lighting of the bathroom staring at the note. Maybe I should call, perhaps I should go. I debated with myself for almost twenty minutes before deciding I'd go. I'd said I wanted someone to talk to and Cartman seemed like a nice enough guy despite my obvious attitude towards the world and all its inhabitants this morning.


	2. Chapter Two - Breaking The Rules

"WE ARE ALL WHAT WE ALREADY KNOW, MISINFORMED BUT DYING TO SHOW BOUND BY ILLUSIONS WITH NOWHERE TO GO ALWAYS DELUDED, SCARED, IRRATIONAL." ~ Unspoken - The Defiled.

* * *

**Emma's POV –**

The day was finally drawing to an end as the darkness of night set in and enclosed the town of South Park. The night air grew frosty and I shivered as climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me.

During the day I'd ran errands, cleaned the house and cooked a meal. I had completed all my chores and was now free to do as I pleased although a knot in my stomach confirmed my thoughts that once my parents found out I was heading out for the night there'd be an altercation of epic proportions.

I quickly ran up the hall to my room closing the door behind me in hopes of trapping some heat inside the dark, tomb like bedroom to no avail. The chill in the air surrounded me and kissed my skin making it feel as if I was being stabbed by a hundred little needles as the goosebumps raised on my pale flesh. I shivered as I trifled through my drawers wildily flinging clothes around the room. No I hate the color. No it makes me look fat. No, no fucking no. Nothing I had seemed appropriate or should I say everything was probably perfect attire to wear to a karaoke bar yet my self-doubt made me question it.

I eventually decided on a pair of pale blue skinny jeans, a stripped tank, a mid sleeved white shirt and my favourite black puffer coat which was tailored at the waist and made me look thinner than I was. I dressed quickly as the cold began to cause my extremities to lose sensation. Once dressed and warm I sprayed hairspray through my mid length black wavy hair, crowned it at the back and flicked the fringe just right over one eye. I put in a spiked headband, added my usual dark makeup and natural lipgloss and stepped back to admire myself in the mirror. Instead I saw a repugnant being staring back at me. Seriously? If that's what I saw what would Cartman? Wait, why did I care what the package delivery boy thought about me anyway? I'd just met him this morning and I was only going out of morbid curiosity as to what his game was. Did he regularly try to pick up women at their front doors? Was there something sinister hiding behind that kind smile and deep glistening hazel eyes which could break a heart when he heard something sad as he did when I first spoke this morning?

I slowly walked down the hallway toward the living area, I prayed my family wouldn't notice me but it seemed everytime I prayed I was never heard. My mom looked up from the television and toward my dad.

"Why are you all dressed up?" He interrogated. Yet again I was forced to plasted an obviously fake smile upon my face. No matter how perfect I'd become at acting happy my emerald eyes always appeared dead as if there was no joy even no soul behind them.

"I'm going for some drinks with a guy I met, is that ok?" I asked a sickenly sweet tone to my voice. My dad shook his head.

"I don't think so Emma, you've got a lot to do around here right now. There's dishes all over the bench, the washing isn't yet finished and don't even get me started on the rest of the house." My mom chimed in. I sighed.

"Mom….Dad, I work my fingers to the bone on a daily basis for you guys and I'm grateful for all you do for me. I swear I'll work all day tomorrow and get it all finished." I begged. My parents stared toward each other again and my dad shook his head again.

"You've got no cash and no car. What's the use of you going anywhere?" He asked.

"I'm not drinking, I was planning to ask if I could borrow mom's car for the night. I'll be home at a reasonable hour." I plead beginning to feel defeated knowing what was coming next.

"Emma Elizabeth Black, we've just told you you're not going so go and clean off your face and change into your pyjamas." My mom ordered. I sighed long and loud.

"You know at my age I don't have to ask permission to go anywhere, I do it out of courtesy and every single time you treat me like I'm a kid. It makes me feel…" I began to explain to be cut off.

"The answer is no, I'm putting my foot down. You're not leaving this house tonight and that's final do as your mother said now!" My dad boomed startling me causing me to jump.

I stormed back up the hall and into my room to the sound of my sisters laughing and whispering. I slammed my door and sat on my bed listening as they all began talking shit about me. LAZY. USELESS. WASTEFUL. DIRESPECTFUL. Where only a slection of the words I heard thrown around attached to my name. I felt like crying although I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing they'd pushed me just that little bit closer to the edge of the gloomy precipice which was my demise.

I reached deep in my pockets and text Cartman.

**TO Cartman –**

**Decided to join you but parents are fucking wankstains. Maybe another time.**

I threw the phone on my bed next to me feeling drained and tired. I could never win. I then noticed my phone glowing bside me I picked it up gazing at the screen.

Cartman calling. What the fuck? I accepted the call.

"Hello" I answered.

"Emma Black, I thought you'd never text." He chirped.

"Yeah, well it's pretty futile you calling I can't get out and there's no way to convince them otherwise so as I said maybe another time but my chances are slim because I'm a modern day Cinderella." I explained. Cartman laughed.

"It's not fucking funny dude." I snapped. The laughter fell silent.

"Yes I'm aware I just adore your negativity, nothing is a lost cause and anything is possible. I've sent the designated driver to your house to pick you up. Find a way out, climb out a window if you got to just do something for yourself, defy your parents' for once silly girl." He stated before saying his goodbyes and hanging up.

I softly smiled and this time it wasn't forced. Cartman made sense, I should be living my own life with no limitations or restrictions.

I walked to the window by my bed and wriggled it open far enough to jump out. I crawled through the small gape and landed flat on my butt on the cold wet grass. My jeans became drenched through and it looked like I'd pissed my pants. I walked through the backyard opening the green painted gate I'd been eying earlier in the day. I carefully opened it and slipped out. The gate let off a slight squeak as I shut it, just enough for someone in close proximity to hear but nothing loud enough to get sprung. The rain began to pour drenching me and all I could do was sigh as I stood in the icy downpour awaiting my ride.

Light beams shone as a vehicle came up the hill. The large dark SUV pulled up near my driveway. I bolted toward it as it came to a holt. The window rolled down and I peered in laying eyes upon a boy a few years older than me with vibrant green eyes and mid length ginger curls. He smiled as he took in the sight of my soaked shivering appearance.

"Are you Emma?" He asked. I frantically nodded as he motioned for me to get in.

I jumped in the car and the man cranked up the thermostat engaging the heater. I wrapped myarms around myself in failed attempt to warm up my saturated form.

"Fatass…. I mean Cartman sent me to get you." The man spoke smiling as we drove away from my residence.

"Fatass?" I asked wondering what he was referring to. The man chuckled.

"Oh yeah… Eric used to my a fucking tank. Like a whale but now the lucky bastard is tall and stacked like a body builder and the envy of many." He explained.

"I feel his pain there is he was overweight once." I confessed in a soft tone. The red haired man stared me up and down.

"I'm Kyle by the way, I'll be your deso for the night." He stated. I sported a slight smirk.

"Pleased to meet you Kyle, you already know who I am and I'm appreciated for your services." I answered. Kyle grinned.

"Naww it's perfectly fine Em, from what Cartman told us you needed to be rescued." Kyle announced.

I sat silent. Us. What did he mean by us? We arrived at the bar and Kyle exited the car walking around and opening my door. I climbed out into the rain once more and we both ran under cover hoping to avoid getting anymore wet. A gust of wind blew causing a shudder to soar up my entire frame.

"Fuck." I mumbled under my breath. Kyle glanced toward me slightly taken aback I noticed his shock and placed a hand over my mouth.

"Sorry." I said in a whisper.

"For what?" He asked removing his coat and placing it around me.

"My language. I'm not used to being around actual people." I informed him. Kyle laughed.

"Nothing wrong with your language, you're about to hear a hundred times worse." He stated as we passed security and entered the bar.

I was led through the crowds, sweaty bodies in close quarters the two of us having to squeeze between tiny gaps as the music blared and people couldn't hear me politely asking them to move. We came to a table with three guys sat at it surrounded by many empty glasses.

I laid eyes upon Cartman who noticed me and smile petting the seat beside him which I took.

"Fuck Emma, you're soaked." He gasped as I sat. I nodded.

"Well that happens in a rain storm." I said. The other two men laughed as Kyle took the seat between them. Cartman slid a beer in front of me.

"Let your hair down and enjoy the night." He suggested. I nodded as I picked up the glass and took a long swig.

"Have you ever got so drunk you passed out in your own vomit?" The dark haired boy sitting across from me asked. I paused a moment.

"Can't say I have and that doesn't sound at all appealing." I answered causing the table to erupt in laughter once more.

"Fuck Cartman she's awesome." The guy with the scraggly blonde hair and beard announced. Cartman nodded.

"I'm aware, that bad attitude and quick wit gained my attention at her door this morning." He stated.

"Em…. I can call you Em can't I?" Cartman asked. I nodded taking another drink.

"Call my Balls Fucking McGee for all I care." I replied causing Kyle to laugh mid drink spitting a mouthful of coke all over the table.

"Ok Balls Fucking McGee, you've met Kyle." Cartman said. Kyle smiled and looked up from trying to mop up the mess with napkins he did a quick awkward wave and went back to his mess.

"That's Kenny." Cartman announced motioning toward the grubby bearded blonde with the eyebrow bar. Kenny winked and nodded toward me.

"And last but not least we got Stan." Cartman stated nodding toward the guy with the dark hair who was dressed in black. Stan reached across the table grabbing my hand placing a kiss upon it. I blushed.

All these guys seemed so nice and were legitimately hilarious.

"So it's gonna be a late night Em, are you prepared to get fucked up?" Cartman questioned. I looked up into the smiling faces of the four men and tooka deep breath. It was make or break, now or never. Possibly my only chance to let lose, get crazy and enjoy life while I was still young enough to take pleasure in anything.

"Bet you fucking ass I am." I replied. The guys cheered.

What had I gotten myself into exactly.


	3. Chapter Three - Good Dirty Minded Guys

**A/N –** I apologise in advance for this chapter. It's good material but it's 3:30 amI'm beginning to feel fucking tired, my eyelids are heavy and my body feels floaty. I need sleep but I felt a new chapter was needed. So it will have spelling, grammar and punctuation errors. But despite it's faults. I do hope you like it.

* * *

**Emmas POV –**

I sat euphoric perched on my barstool my leg gently grazing Cartmans. The table covered in numerous empty glasses the ashtray overflowing with cigarette butts I laughed loudly and for the first time in years the glee that filled my heart was real.

Chatter sounded around me as I began feeling slightly tipsy but we continued knocking back the drinks. Beer, whiskey, vodka, tequila. Anything and everything we desired we'd order. Straight, on the rocks, shots we didn't care. As the night progressed the conversation turned to perversion and sexual.

"How many have you all had?" Stan slurred. The table erupted in raucous laughter.

"Five." Cartman answered. I blushed as I glanced toward him.

"Fuck me that's a lot." I gasped. Cartman grinned.

"You all heard her she said fuck me…. Gimme a few hours alone with Em and it'll be six." He laughed wrapping his arms around me miming dragging me off. The guys chuckled.

"Three." Kyle confessed blushing. I smirked glancing toward the boys.

"Six." Stan chimed in. The guys cheered.

"Fucking dog." Cartman hooted. We all turned our attention to Kenny who was counting over and over again on his fingers.

"What's your number dude?" Kyle asked. Kenny grinned.

"I don't know…. I've lost count." He giggled. The boys erupted in shouts of excitement congratulating Kenny for being a manwhore.

"Fuck really? You probably have a disease or something especially in this town." I laughed. Kenny shrugged his eyes focused upon me.

"Well c'mon Em, what's your number?" He asked. I sat deep in thought. I'd never paid it much attention but I was out with the boys and I wasn't backing down from the hard questions.

"You don't ask a lady that." Cartman stated standing up for me. I laughed as I rested my head on his shoulder and Stan pushed another drink in his direction.

"I'm fine with it." I answered still thinking. I thought long and hard then I came up with the figure. For a recluse I'd sure had a good assortment of lovers.

"Well there was my first, then I dabbled in experimentation with two women, then there was another three guys, then my current ex. So that makes…. Seven." I answered shocked that I'd slept with seven people.

"Oh…. And you judged us." Kenny chimed in nodding between himself, Cartman and Stan. I laughed again picking up my glass and feeling amazing.

"Next question…. When you were young and lame what was your best pickup line, like if you desperately wanted a fuck what would you say to ensure you got laid?" Kenny asked.

"I'm no Flinstone babe, but I can make your bedrock." Kyle announced. I choked on my drink laughing harder than I had that night.

"That's classy Kyle." Kenny laughed offering a fist bump.

"Mine was, hey beautiful are you an alien or an astronaut because your ass is out of this world." Kenny added. I grinned. It was cute and catchy but I thought long and hard it wouldn't work on me.

"I used to ask them if they'd ever been to a funeral and if the girl said no I'd simply offer to show her a stiff in a box and if she said yes I'd say so you're familiar with a stiff in a box." Stan announced. I shook my head. These men were unbelievable.

Cartman stood up and smirked pervertedly.

"I didn't need corny pickup lines guys, I used to see a girl I liked strut up to her and say suavely. Hi I'm Cartman, I got nine hard inches in my pants throbbing for you." He gloated. I grinned widely.

"So how many times did that work Eric?" I question. Cartman winked and turned to me.

"Hey babe, I'm Cartman. I got nine inches of passion in my pants and it's all yours." He said to me. I nodded sporting a cute smile.

"Hi Cartman, I'm Emma. Remember my name baby boy because you'll be moaning it later." I said, dropping the bombshell which had been the get laid line from my youth.

The other guys all shouted. Kyle placed his hand over his mouth, Kenny adjusted in his seat and Stan just gawked at me. Cartman stood wide eyed in utter disbelief.

"Well Emma…. It seems we now know who the slut at this table is." Kenny stated. I stood up and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you. I wear my title proudly but you dear Kenny are the slut here. With your not so great pickup line, your cute smile, your badboy image, your uncountable lovers and the unspeakable things that I'm positive live in your pants and could infect both men and women alike with just a look. I crown thee, Kenny the Manwhore of South Park." I stated grandly laughing like a fool.

We continued to talk shit and rip on each other. Although the night was just warming up.

"Wait…. I never asked how old you guys are?" I questioned eyes feeling heavy as I realized I was really fucking drunk.

"We're all twenty five heading to twenty six this year." Kyle informed me being the only one of us who could form proper sentances and being the only guy sitting at the table still.

"Oh so you're all two years older than me?" I pointedout. Kyle smirked.

"You're twenty three?" He asked. I nodded sloppily my head feeling heavy.

"Yeah unfortunately." I sighed. He smiled.

"You don't look that old." He pointed out. I grinned.

"Thank you." I replied as the other guys came walking up.

"Dude we've now been for a piss and I wanna go somewhere. Kyle can you take us please?" Cartman asked. Kyle nodded slightly standing up from the table.

We stumbled slowly out of the bar and piled into Kyle's SUV. Cartman directed him and we arrived at a hilltop that overlooked the town.

"This is where I come to think guys, when life gets me down and I begin thinking of turning into a fucking asshole again. This guides me back down to earth, because if a shithole like South Park can be so fucking breathtaking then everyone and everything can also have a beautiful side, they've just got to chose to share it with the world." He chirped bouncing around in his drunken state. I looked upon the sight and Cartman was right. It was a glorious sight to take in. I'd lived in South Park for five years and never seen it like this.

After admiring the sight for ages we piled back into Kyle's car. The boys had teed up for everyone to stay at Cartman's apartment for the night. He stated it was big enough and we'd have a few more drinks, possibly passout and sleep wherever we landed. Isat silently enjoying hearing the guys talk. Their lives were so easy, so free. No stress or hard decisions they just went with it and did as they felt.

Once we reached Cartmans place we entered quietly, after all it was almost 2am and he had neighbours. We sat around drinking Kyle even joined in now. Tomorrow was Saturday, no work and no need to drive so we could sleep the day away if we wanted. Kenny was the first to passout although he'd told me earlier at the bar he'd drank a case of beer with his old man throughout the day as they worked a construction site together. Kenny was closely followed by Stan, then a tired Kyle decided it was time to catch some shut professing he was too responsible and proud to reach passout considering he had a good standing in town to hold up working with his dad and all at the law firm.

Everyone else was asleep and snores filled the living room of the apparetment. Mine and Cartmans gazes met and he yawned cutely.

"I think it's bed time." He announced.I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, although I can't sleep without a shower. I got makeup on and hairspray through my hair not to mention how bad I smell." I said raising and arm wafting it in Cartmans direction. He laughed.

"I can set you up a towel and a shirt to wear for the night if you'd like."He explained. I layed aross the sofa resting my head in his lap momentarily.

"I'd really like that." I whispered.

We stood up from the sofa and crept through the room, making sure not to step on one of the other guys. Cartman led me into the bathroom he left me and explained he'd be right back. I began the shower running as steam began to fill the reentered with a towel and a t-shirt. He placed them down. I smiled at him as I stripped my clothes off.

"Care to join me?" I asked. Cartman smirked and I knew he wanted to. He'd been making jokes about it all night long. I was drunk and he was fucking gorgeous, the boys had told me to let my hair down so I figured why not.

I walked over to Cartman and ripped off his shirt. With that he pushed me into the shower jumping in still with his pants on. He roughly pressed his lips to mine the taste of alcohol strong on both our breath. I fumbled with his jeans, unbuttoning them eagerly. I finally won the battle and his pants dropped around his ankles. Cartman stepped out of them as our tongues massaged each other battling for some kind of dominance.

Cartman traced gentle kisses from my breasts up my neck and he ran his tongue teasingly across my ear.

"The most beautiful thing I've seen tonight Em if you right now." He whispered causing shudders to travel up and down my spine. Cartman pinned me against the wall the hot water pouring down over us both. I had initially wanted a shower to get clean, but it had turned into something dirty and I loved it.

I wrappedmy legs around Cartmans waist. We began grinding on each other viciously, showing no mercy. It was drunk, in the moment sex. It didn't have to be perfect or thorough just pleasurable.

The powerful kisses continued as I felt him enter me roughly. I let out a soft whimper into Cartmans mouth as I felt him fully sheath his thick hard cock inside me.

"You ok?" He asked as I still kissed his mouth. I bit down on his lip and nodded.

"Fuck me." I growled.

Cartman began to thrust slow and deep. Stretching me to accommodate him better. His hips bucked as he plunged himself into my tight wet hole over and over again becoming more animalistic with every gyration. I moaned whorishly into his mouth not wanting to stop tasting him. I wrapped my legs tight around him wildly bucking my body toward his forcing his penetrations deeper. Then he grazed my g-spot causing me to scream in utter ecstasy. Cartman broke the kiss and grinned. I reached down placing my hands on his hips. Gently tracing those beautiful v's that lead down to the utopia which was his dick by brushing my fingers over them. Cartman shudder as he threw his head back and groaned loudly. He brought his head forward burying his face in my neck. Moaning and nipping at the flesh of my milky white neck I felt him break the skin. The sweet assault on my pussy was becoming overbearing, once he'd located the g-spot the sneaky bastard kept hitting it with every single thrust, never missing it not even once to give me that chance to catch my heaving breath. I reached out my hands looking for something to grab as I knew an orgasm was close. Not just any orgasm a mother fucking volcanic eruption was building within the pit of my stomach causing my pussy to throb. I felt his cock pulsing deep inside me as he grunted and moaned and this trhusts became more eractic.

"You close?" I moaned. Cartman nodded.

"Mmmmhmmm." He choked out.

"Oh fuck….. me too." As I felt a surge of vibrations surge through my body causing my entire being to clench up.

Our chests beaving, breathing laboured I couldn't hold on much longer. I dug my nails into the flesh of Cartmans muscly back ripping at his skin as the orgasm took over my entire body.

The searing heat seemed to be pumped through my veins as I shouted and cursed loudly. My nipples tingled and toes curled as I saw nothing, felt nothing. I was numb in a world of my own.

I felt Cartman begin to release his load inside me. The feeling of the warm thick broth was my ruin. Together we cried out in beautiful agony, a symphony of delight. Cartmans head resting on my shoulder as we rode it out together, swallow thrusts finishing off the job. I finally opened my eyes to see the exhausted man still filling me. He couldn't speak, I couldn't blame him. It was hard enough to breath with the steam and body heat smothering us.

He pulled out slowly causing a small burst of shock waves to cause a brief second orgasm. I bit my bottom lip as I cleaned myself. No matter how much soap I used the dirty feeling was still there and I never wanted it to leave. Cartman and I exited the shower. I wrapped the towel around me aswe ran to his room. He crawled into bed, completely naked and petted the empty space next to him. I looked at the shirt and back to Cartman. He grinned.

"Use it in the morning babe." He purred.

"We'll pull some clothes on and run downstairs for coffee." He added. I smiled widely as I crawled into bed beside him not wearing anything except the stupid grin he'd somehow manage to put on my face.

Cartman pulled me close, spooning me as his strong arms wrapped around my slender frame. He gently laced his fingers through mine and placed our intertwined hand against my bare stomach. He placed light kisses on my shoulder and not long after feel into a silent sleep. His warm breath tingling on the back of my neck as he burrowed his face against me. I slowly drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter Four - Happy Day

Emma's POV –

Light flooded into the room through the lightly coloured drapes. I half opened one eye peering around the strange room my head pounding. I felt small in the large bed as I laid curled up in a tight ball. I felt empty… something was missing.

I sat up slowly cold overtaking my body. I'd been so warm last night. Why? I thought.

Then it hit me likea ton of bricks as the taste of tobacco and numerous types of alcohol flooded my mouth again as I licked my dry lips. Cartman and our beautiful moment in the shower. The memories replayed in my mind causing me to smirk pervertedly as my body gleefully reminisced and tingled at the thought of what we'd done. Although the euphoria didn't last long as the question at hand came storming back into my brain. Where was Eric, why wasn't he still laying beside me holding me tight against his rippled bare body?

I clenched my eyes shut as I used every speck of energy within myself to get out of bed. My muscles ached as my head pounded. I needed some paracetamol or something to cease this fucking throbbing head. Although I knew it probably wouldn't do much good, hangovers and me never really got along, this was the reason I didn't often drink. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand it was closing in on 2pm and I hadn't been home. Fuck. My parents would be furious.

I clumsily walked across the room, bending over to snatch the t-shirt up from the floor and pulling it on. Cartmans scent was thick on the shirt. The smell of his cologne filling my nose causing me to tremble and my thighs moistened. I hadn't known him more than a day and after last night he'd made an incredible impression on me. Was this what love felt like? I questioned as I left the room and walked through the living room seeing Kenny spooning Stan ever so adorably.

I followed the smell of coffee, if anything would put a stop to this flip flopping nausea in the pit of my stomach it was my old mistress…. Coffee.

I quickly found the kitchen, not just by following the smell but by also closing in on soft chattering. I entered to see Cartman and Kyle sitting at the breakfast bar sipping their hot beverages from matching mugs. I smirked as I slowly walked up behind Cartman and wrapped my arms around him. His gaze turned to me and his eyes lit up.

"Good morning." He chirped. I could help but smirk as I gently smacked Cartmans firm ass.

"You fucking left me." I stated. Cartman laughed.

"I couldn't wake you Em, you looked so peaceful like you'd finally found something that soothed you in life." He announced. I nodded softly placing a kiss upon his neck.

"Yeah, and my ease comes in form of a beautiful savior." I whispered. Cartman pulled my down into his lap holding me tightly.

"And who might that be?" He purred kissing me softly.

I broke our lip lock and rolled my eyes.

"I'm taking about you, you fucking idiot." I stated standing up and pouring myself a cup of coffee.

Kyle looked at us and grinned. He cleared his throat loudly to gain some nitice. I grinned.

"Morning Kyle." I squeaked. Kyle nodded.

"Morning Em, busy night hey?" He replied. I winked.

"Oh baby you better believe it." I joked. Kyle laughed histerically. After just witnessing Cartman and my behavious I knew that he now possessed the knowledge of what had happened. I really didn't care who knew, let the world judge me. I'm an adult women, when we like a guy we have sex big deal. I didn't feel ashamed, which was odd for me. Usually the morning after I could think of nothing else of the night before and often described it to myself as hot sweat and regret. But this morning was different. Despite the killer hangover, everything was peachy.

I sat between the two men and breathed in the fumes of my coffee feeling good about the world I'd considered leaving numerous times yesterday then my brain had to remind me of a most pressing issue. What about your parents? I shuddered at the thought. My fucking parents, they'd be losing it right now. Not worried as to my whereabouts but they'd be upset no one was there to clean up after them and do all the dirty work.

I slammed my coffee cup down on the bench. My chest feeling heavy. Fuck, I'm beginning to hyperventilate. I'm going to have a panic attack. I got up and rush out of the room back toward Cartmans bedroom. The pain in my head had suddenly trebled as I imagined what my parents would do to me once I arrived home. I pulled my clothes from last night back on and hurried through the apartment waking everyone up as my boots stomped against the floors.

"Where are you going?" Cartman questioned. I walked up to him feeling his hands take hold of my waist. I glared sadness apparent on my face, I could feel it.

"I need to see if I can make it home before my parents wake up." I explained knowing it was futile to try. Being so late in the day they'd be wide awake and seething.

Cartman nodded slowly nuzzling the top of my head with his chin. I hadn't realized he was so fucking tall. He kissed my forehead and without him saying a word. I knew he understood.

"If something goes wrong call one of us." Kenny slurred rubbing his eyes groggily after I'd woken him.

I stared toward him in confusion.

"I only got Cartmans number." I announced. Kyle laughed.

"I kinda took you cell last night and added us all to your contacts." He confessed. I nodded.

"Well thanks…. I guess." I giggled leaving.

I walked out front and hailed a cab. I had a bit of money in the pocket of my jeans. I sat and counted it. Close on twenty dollars. Then I remembered Stan had asked me to buy him a beer from the bar as he'd been cut off from service for being overly intoxicated. "Keep the change." He said as I sat his drink in front of him. That should be enough to get me the three blocks home.

The cab pulled up outside my home, I payed the driver and he sped off. I walked onto the front patio to see two small bags of stuff laid in a pile with an envelope with my name scrawled on it. I plucked the envelope off the bags and slowly read the letter, my words mouthing every word.

_Emma,_

_Here's all the shit you own. Take it and leave. You were given the answer to going out and it was no yet you defied our rule. We don't care where you go, but you're no longer welcome here._

I took a deep angry breath and stomped across the proch to the front door. I banged on it hard twice.

"Open the fucking door." I shrieked finding a strength and confidence from deep within my soul that I hadn't been aware of since now.

"You don't fucking control me, I'm an adult." I shouted as I kicked the door.

The wooden door opened and my baby sister peered out.

"Sasha…. Where's mom and dad?" I snapped. She shrugged.

"Dunno, but they told me if you came round to call the police because you're trespassing." She explained. I shook my head.

"You're pathetic just like them, I'm glad they're throwing me out. I hate this place, the pathic life I live. You tell mom and dad that they freed me and one day when they're sitting in their chairs surrounded by a pile of their own garbage, because you're all too fucking lazy to clean up after yourselves you'll relize I never needed them, they needed me. Ok Sasha tell them right?" I ordered. My sister rolled her eyes and slammed the door. I spat on the porch.

"Good fucking riddance." I hissed as I grabbed my bags and left the property finally having it dawn on my tired aching brain. I was now free. Although I had nowhere to go, I was free of their chains.

Everything wasn't as grim as I thought it'd be. The world was brighter. I got laid last night and I was no longer my parents servant. I smiled as I lugged my bags behind me up the steep incline which used to be the street I lived on. I reached for my cell and dialled the first guys name I came across. Cartman.

"Hey… put me on loudspeaker." I requested. Cartman said he did as I'd asked as the other guys hollered out their hellos.

"I got thrown out." I shouted overjoyed.

"Um….Em. That's not a good thing." Stan explained. I laughed.

"Oh yes it is guys. It's fucking brilliant." I said as I walked.

'So where you going now?" Kenny asked. I grinned.

"Well I'm coming back to hang out with you guys of course…. You can help me look for a place and most importantly a fucking job." I stated, walking quickly with a spring in my step like I'd never done before.


	5. Chapter Five - Live Like A Man

Emma's POV –

I finally made it to Cartman's apartment. It hadn't seemed so long in the cab but I guess when on foot and carrying everything you own it was quite troublesome. I walked in the door throwing my bags in the hall in a heap. I kept walking to come across the guys. There faces contorted as they sporting pervy grins. I glanced toward the TV and fell into the last chair on the sofa.

"God fucking damn." I gasped as I began watching the DVD with them. Kenny turned and winked at me.

"You like, it's from my personal collection. Believe it of not I fucked the ginger with the G-cups." He chirped as I was captivated. His words rang through my mind and I leaned forward offering a fist bump.

"Dude don't leave me hanging." I laughed. Kenny turned glancing at me and obliged me quickly turning back to the screen.

We all sat glued to the screen engrossed by the hard core action. I felt my nipples harden and my pussy begin to drip. Fuck I loved porn.

"Wait Kenny, how the fuck do you know her?" Stan questioned, Kenny smirked.

"Didn't I tell you I got a director's job at Hard On Industries." He gloated. The guys nodded with a long silent ohhh slipping from their mouths.

"Can you introduce me to the blonde?" Cartman begged. I looked at him and glared. The room fell silent.

"Really?" I said staring him down, Eric smiled sheepishly.

"Listen Em, last night was amazing and this morning I was on a high from it all. But I'm not aa releationship type. If you look at statistics no one is in this day and age." He explained. I sat in thought he had a point, I guess I'd woken up with a sense of euphoria because it had been a while and I often equated sex with love.I shrugged.

"So what do you propose we do?" I quizzed. Cartman glanced around to the others for a moment.

"As we said last night, have some fun. Do whatever feels good and don't get feelings involved." He stated. My emerald gaze looked the man up and down.

"So let's say I decided to fuck Stan, right here in front of you. You wouldn't feel at all betrayed? Maybe even jealous." Cartman shook his head. He wouldn't be, a part of me doubted it but still I accepted it. I mean who was I kidding I'd just met the guys and I was already thinking love. How irrational and desperate had my fucked up mind made me. I laughed loudly throwing myself back in the sofa.

"Anymore porn?" I nodded eagerly.

"Fuckloads." He answered. I cheered causing the guys to join in as Kenny changed the disc.

"Let's fucking party." I Kyle announced handing out beers.

The boys had accepted me into their circle of friends and given me amazing advice about living. I figured now I had freedom, I had the choice of what I could and couldn't do. I was now pretty much living with four amazing guys so why not live like a guy. Drink, eat, be a bit of a slob an most importantly fuck anything with a pulse.


	6. Chapter Six - Gorgeous Guys

Cartman's POV –

"So are you the only one who lives here?" Emma asked as the day drew to a close. I nodded.

"Yeah but the guys often sleepover so we'll never be lonely." I explained. She smiled flashing those pearly whites, eyes gleaming. She was a gorgeous girl; unfortunately I wasn't ready to commit to anyone.

I darted through the halls as the sound of the guys laughing flooded the apartment. I carried Em's bags and dropped them in the spare room.

"It's not much but there's a bed, a night stand and you can shove your clothes in the closet. Make it your own; you're welcome to stay forever if you need. I also talked to the boys they're going to talk to their employers see if they can get you a job quckly. Until then I'll cover rent, but after you get work it's half the rent, half the groceries and half the bills. We're in this together. Also groceries does not and never will include items such as tampons and all those vile lady things. So we still do our personal shopping." I informed her. She sat on the bed and nodded still sporting that goddamn perfect smile.

"So what are we doing now?" She quizzed. I shrugged as I crossed my arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Dunno, no doubt with it being Saturday night the guys will come up with something." I explained.

Fast paced footsteps raced up the hall as nattering was heard. With a loud thud I turned around to see Stan standing behind me peering in, closely followed by Kenny. I looked down the hall to see Kyle pulling himself up from the floor where he'd been pushed.

"Welcome to your new home Emma, enjoy the scenic window views and hearing your friends act like children hurting the smallest of us." I spoke. I turned to the others as Kyle apporahced.

"You guys are such fucking morons." I hissed. The grins widened at my words.

"Says the king of them." Kenny stated.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"Dude there's a new nightclub opening up in town tonight. We just wanted to see if you two were keen?" Kyle asked. I looked back into the room at the smiling noirette. She didn't speak just nodded eagerly.

"Fine you got us both. Who's driving tonight?" I inquired. Everyone shrugged.

"It's not far dude, we can walk." Stan interjected. I sighed.

"We now travel with a female, they wear heels." I snapped.

"Not this one." The voice behind me sounded. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I snarled.

"I fucking hate heels, they hurt your feet and back and legs. Plus I fall over in them when sober imagine drunk." Emma announced. I nodded.

"Fine we'll walk then so everyone can have fun." I exclaimed. The guys happily began talking again as I leaned on the door frame again clutching my head in my hands. I had a headache, usually did when dealing with their insanity.

"Guess we better get ready then." I said sheepishly as I began walking off.

A night out might've sounded like fun but I felt something would go wrong spoiling my night it usually did and I'd end up carrying one of the guys home. I just hoped tonight would be different.

Emma's POV –

Cartman left mumbling to himself. I wasn't listening too excited for the night. Anxious as to what to wear. I decided in a short black sequined dress that clung the contours of my body, black tights and a pair of knee high boots. I scruffed up my dark hair and quickly fixed my makeup. I applied some lip gloss and walked out. The guys were sitting on the sofa, the room smelt like deodorant.

"Fcuk you blokes smell like a mob of manwhores." I teased standing before them fanning my face.

The boys all smiled there entrancing little smirks. There faces always told a story for a quartet of bad boys up to no good. It felt like they were dangerous allies who had the ability to get me in trouble but as I'd discovered they were just best friend looking for some fun and fun they'd have tonight.

We walked to the club district and stood on the long ass line. Tonight I'd shake off all my shyness and play wingman. Not one of my guys would go home alone tonight. I was going to have so many hot girls surrounding them they'd have their pick of which woman to bring back to the apartment.

We finally got into the club. Women everywhere, short dresses, long hair, large breasts, small breasts, different perfumes wafted through the air mixing with the smell of alcohol. I grinned. The plan was in action and women outnumbered the guys in the club about five to one.

Me and the guys sat at a table in the back. I took the drinks order and glided across the room.

"Hey have you met my friends?" Was my line of choice as I engaged groups of girls in polite exchange of words. I'd motion toward the table of hotties I was sitting with and without fails the women would become intrigued.

Questions were hurled toward me from girls from every group I'd stop at.

"What's the story with the ginger?"

"He's lovable, gives good hugs and knows how to respect a girl." I answered. My reply caused two girls to move towards the table.

"Wow it's not everyday you see such fine man meat." Another woman gasped before heading over.

"The guy with the eyebrow bra is fucking gorgeous."

"Fucking gorgeous and a pervert. So he's the whole package." I laughed. Sending about three more to the table.

"Fuck, I'd smash out the jock type." One said reffering to Stan. I nodded.

"I think you should go tell him that, being honest is one of his turn ons." I explained.

I came to one final group of women and was gently grabbed on the arm.

"You came from that table." She asked nodding toward the guys. I smiled.

"Yeah." I answered. She grinned.

"The tall, muscly guy is he single?" She asked talking about Cartman. I nodded.

"Sure is and he fucks like a whore." I answered. Her smile faded.

"Are you his girlfriend?" She asked I grinned.

"No, no. We're friends with benefits. Nothing going on there. Go meet him. He's a great guy." I added. The woman and her friend walked away toward the table.

I made it to the bar and ordered the drinks. I glanced over. My work was done, my guys were surrounded by beautiful, horny women.

I grabbed the drinks tray and walked back. Another order this time for the ladies. Back through the crowded bar I made it back with another full tray to be sent again. This continued all night back and forth for drinks. Soon enough the girls began to leave. Only the keen ones sticking around. Finally it was down to three women, me and the guys.

I slumped in my seat feet aching, tired from all the back and forth to the bar being pushed around my rowdy patrons. A tall, tanned mysterious man approached the table. He smiled.

"I saw you go to the bar for your friends all night." He announced. I nodded.

"Yep." I said exhausted.

"The speed you did it was incredible, we're searching for a waitress. Interested in a job?" He asked. I grinned and nodded.

"Sure I'd love a job." I chirped a new surge of energy flowing through me. He nodded.

"See you here tomorrow night at 7pm on the dot. Ask for me I'm Michael." He explained. I held out a hand.

"I'm Emma." I introduced. He nodded.

"Tomorrow at 7." He repated. I nodded.

"See you then." I answered as he strolled away. I looked up to my guys and we cheered high fives thrown everywhere. The three women chattering amongst themselves as we celebrated.

'I got a fucking job." I squealed excitedly. I reached over stealing Stan's beer as he began making out with the woman in his lap. I grinned.

"So who've we got here?" I asked nodding toward the ladies.

"Well I got Sammy." Kyle said nodding toward the blonde in his lap.

"This is Juliette." Stan said happily breaking the kiss with the pink haired goddess.

"And Jessica is coming home with me." Cartman chirped as he smiled at the noirette. I nodded turned to Kenny.

"What happened with you?" I asked he shrugged.

"Not sure." He answered. I shook my head in disbelief.

"How did you strike out, your badass appearance and good looks had the women going wild when I spoke to them?" I stated. Kenny grinned.

"Emma, I fuck porn stars. No normal woman can compare." He explained. I laughed.

"So what are you going to do with your night?" I quizzed. He shrugged.

"Probably jack it and get some sleep… I mean you didn't hook up so it's not that terrible." He said softly. I laughed.

"Oh yeah… I was too busy sending women for you guys I didn't even talk to a guy. How sad, you're the only dude I've spoken to tonight other than Michael who's my boss and not for fucking." I chuckled. Kenny laughed.

The bar was closing as it hit 3am. We left and walked home. I was on cloud nine. I'd found a job without even really searching, I'd successfully gotten three of the guys hook ups for the night yet I felt like I'd let myself down. Play wingman was fun and all but I'd neglected my own sexual needs, failed one of my friends and only had half a beer which had a cigarette butt in it.

We burst through the door and I walked to my room. I heard Cartman's headboard begin banging against the wall after five minutes of being home. The sounds of soft moaning and laughs travels from the lving room up the hall and flooded my room. I then heard a soft knock on my door. I stood up from the bed and opened it…. Kenny. He smiled.

"Hey Em, Stan and Kyle are about to have sex with their whores in the living room." He explained. I nodded.

"And…. Free porn baby." I laughed. Kenny smirked.

"No, that's wrong. I'd see my friends dicks and it'd be awkward….. can I maybe in here tonight?" He asked. I nodded and he walked into the room. I walked over pulling back the covers and crawling in. I glanced over to see Kenny laying on the floor. I sighed.

"Don't be an idiot." I growled. He looked up at me.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Come over here. There's plenty of room in the bed and I trust you." I stated. Kenny smiled and got off the floor. He crawled in next to me and hugged me gently.

"Thanks." He whispered as we layed together in the small bed. I nodded.

"It's fine, now get some sleep." I suggested. Kenny sighed loudly.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He nodded toward the door.

"How can I sleep with all those sex noises going on?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Dunno just try." I urged, my eyelids growing heavy as I wished I'd tried harder to find him a woman for the night so he'd now be in the loungeroom fucking some slut not worrying about the noises.

"Maybe… no that's stupid." He scoffed. I sat up angry.

"Maybe fucking what?" I snarled. Kenny laughed.

"Maybe….. we could." He began. I rolled my eyes.

"But you only fuck pornstars." I mocked him. Kenny scowled.

"Ok fine then…." He snapped rolling over facing the wall. I laughed.

"Listen I'm sorry you didn't like any of the girls tonight but I'm exhausted and the guys want to go to the gym in the morinng and I start work tomorrow night. I need rest and just because you didn't bring someone home doesn't mean I'm here to entertain you when you get jealous the other guys bought a girl home." I explained. Kenny grunted. I sighed.

"Fine…." I whispered. He looked toward me eyes wide.  
"What?" He gasped. I smiled as I peeled off my nightgown.

"Fine, fuck me. I'm horny, you're obviously horny let's do it. It's just another meaningless act. Show me what you got." I answered. Kenny smiled at my words as he reached out and grabbed my chest.

He rolled me under him and kissed me passionately. I reached under the blankets fumbling with his jeans. I undone them his thick hard erection springing free. He released my breasts and pulled down my panties. Quickly he buried himself deep within my small, tight hole. I gasped as he enetered. He was bigger than I had expected. Sharp short thrusts began as our breaths became strained. Moans quickly flooded the room drowning out the sounds from the living room. The head of my bed now slamming against the wall all we could hear was our actions. I closed my eyes throwing my head back, biting my lips violently as Kenny sunk his teeth into my neck as he fucked me. Pounding me roughly I moaned louder than I ever had as I clutched the sheets. Pleasure driving us to extremes as we both became violent with each other. Wrestling for dominance, I ended up on top riding the blonde as he stared up into my eyes his fingers digging into my hips as I dug my nails into his chest as we thrusted together. With screams and cries we bother orgasmed. I collapsed on top of him both of us sweaty, tired, covered in bites and scratches all I could do was laugh.

"How are those porn stars now?" I gloated as I saw the smrik on his face. Kenny laughed too.

"They're still good, but not fucking crazy like you. That was not what I expected." He answered. I grinned. The house now silent and my bunk buddy now pleasured everything in the world was tranquil.

"So can I sleep now?" I asked. Kenny nodded.

"Yeah, but sleep well." He whispered.

I felt Kenny fall asleep as I rested my head on his chest. His soft breathing easing my off into my own slumber. It was nice knowing where I stood with the guys; regular sex, no strings attached. I could trust them, I could adore them and I knew they loved me too. I could live happily this way. As long as we had our terms and my body was satisfied I'd silenced my feelings. It seemed I'd died and went to slut heaven. Because as the women at the bar said. Finding such gorgeous men in town was difficult and these gorgeous guys were mine to enjoy.


	7. Chapter Seven - D3

A/N - Originally I wanted to call this Chapter. Disclosure, Disdain and Distractions but the site has chapter title limits so it's simply called D3. Now you know what D3 means enjoy the chapter. ~Ebby.

* * *

Emmas POV –

I awoke to the sounds of birds singing in the alleyway beside our apparetment. I rolledover to see Kenny with closed eyes and a smile plastered across his beautiful face. He opened one eye peering at me a grin forming in place of the relaxed smile.

"Goodmorning." He greeted causing me to grin like an idiot.

"Hey you." I purred as I felt my friend embrace me.

"I'm glad I woke up and saw you I was beginning to think last night was just a drunken dream." He explained. I nodded.

"Yeah it does sometimes seem that way doesn't it?" I questioned losing what was left of my intelligence in his blue gaze. Kenny grunted.

"So about last night Em. I'm sorry for being a dick." He explained. I chuckled.

"You weren't." I stated. Kenny nodded.

"Oh yes I was. Gloating that I sleep with porn stars, being fussy sending all the other women away. I'm living a fucking lie." He announced. My grin faded.

"A lie…. What do you mean?" I quizzed.

Kenny released his grip on me and stood up. He began to pace my room not caring that he was naked.

"I'm not a dorector at the studio. I'm underqualified, hell I dropped out of school just before I graduated senior year. I'm not smart, I'm worthless." He ranted. I climbed out of bed and walked toward him. I held his face in my hands forcing him to look into my eyes.

"You're not worthless. You and the other guys saved my life with you friendship. I was actively planning suicide, constantly having panic attacks for no reason. Drowning in the depths of my fucked up mind so don't you dare tell me you're worthless when you four fucking assholes mean the world to me." I raved. Kenny nodded directing his gaze downward.

"You can tell me anything. I'm one of the boys, except I have a vagina and I wouldn't tease you for what you need to say. You know I'm hear for you, a shoulder to cry on, a sounding board. Figurativley speaking." I added. Kenny smiled as I released his face. He walked over sitting back on the bed.

"I'm the kitchen bitch. I make coffee and sandwiches…. That porn star on the DVD I told everyone I've been with, yeah that was all bullshit. She came to me the other day telling me she wanted a ham sandwich without tomato on it. I made her a special order and kept others from taking it. When I finally got to her I handed her the package she smiled and her hand brushed mine as I took it. Straight after that I ran into the bathrooms and jacked it as I thought of her eyes, her smile, the smell of her perfume, the way she moans and I came everywhere. So, you see I never fucked her. She was my jackoff fantasy and I lied to the guys so they'd think I was awesome." Kenny confessed. I laughed.

"Oh you fucking idiot. Why do you guys think you're defined by who you sleep with?" I asked. Kenny shrugged.

"The hotter the chick, the better the conquest equals the more admiration you get from your friends. They think you're the man and can pull the babes." He explained. I laughed louder.

"Fuck I'm glad I'm a woman, boy world sounds fucked up." I announced sitting next to Kenny, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder. He turned to me gentlyplacing a tender kiss upon my lips.

"Thanks for listening Em, even if you didn't understand." He said. I nodded.

"It's fine." I whispered as we heard talking in the rest of the house floating through the halls.

"So wanna fuck again?" He asked. I chuckled and agreed.

Kenny threw me on the bed, me on my knees as he moved in behind me. He fucked my hard from behind. Pulling my hair, suckling at the flesh around my lower back. We moaned loudly as the bed once again got a workout. A loud crack sounded and before we knew it the bed had caved in Kenny and I collapsing on the floor. He rolled over dislodging himself from my hole and laughed. I joined in as we relized we'd broken the bed with our violent, passionate sex.

"How are you gonna tell Cartman about this one?" Kenny asked once he'd stopped laughing.

"I'll just tell him, he said there's no relationship and he doesn't want one so it shouldn't matter who I fuck." I explained.

I finished Kenny off with an agonizingly slow blow job. Causing him to moan like a slut. His body wriggled and writhed as I made sure he felt every single movement I made. After I was satisfied with the fact he'd suffered enough as I prolonged his orgasm I increased my pace and let him explode. His hot warm cum trickling down my throat as he breathed a sigh of relief.

We got up and dressed. Kenny smiled and pulled me against him.

"I want to do this again." He urged. I smirked.

"But of course you do….. I do and in time we will." I swore before leaving the room.

Once we got down to the kitchen Cartman was leaning on the bench finished his coffee.

"Morning." I chirped. He stared toward me, scowling. He didn't say a word.

"Good morning Cartman you ignorant fuck." I snapped as I pured my own cup of coffee.

"Yes good morning Emma, sleep well?" I mimed Cartmans voice.

"Why yes I did doll. Thanks again for giving me a home, a purpose and the fucking cold shoulder." I ranted.

Kenny came into the kitchen and greeted Cartman who replied. I stood in shock. Was he angry with me? Wait, even if he was I really didn't give a fuck. The friends with benefits system was his idea and he'd bought home a stranger last night. I didn't have a problem with him fucking some random in the room next to me. What was his issue?

Cartman told Kenny he was headed to the gym, extending an invitation. Kenny accepted and the pair left. I moved into the living room noticing Kyle and Stan still asleep on the floor. I smiled at the sight as I sat in Cartmans chair. Once they woke up I'd no longer be alone. But when would they wakeup?

I stood walking over toward the pair and sharply kicked Kyle. He yelped and sat up staring around he noticed me and glared.

"That fucking hurt you slut." He barked. I crouched beside him.

"Mmmm yes, be angry with me." I teased. His angry expression turned to confusion and soon changed to amused.

"You're one fucked up chick aren't you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Now wake Stan, I'm bored and need entertaining." I ordered.

I walked into the kitchen making two more cups of coffee. I moved back into the living room to see both guys awake. I sat the coffee in front of them and sat back in Cartman spot.

"So what are we doing?" Stan asked groggily rubbing his eyes. I smirked as I picked at my nail polish.

"Kenny and Cartman have gone to the gym. I'm bored and want to play a game." I explained. The boys glanced at each other obviously confused. I sighed.

"I propose high stakes truth or dare where it's all adult, X rated and downright depraved. Nothing is holy, no back outs and pure, unadulterated filth. Whatdya say?" I explained.

The guys looked to each other and nodded smiling widely.

"Ok, so Stan you can start." I chirped.


	8. Chapter Eight - Not a Back Door Whore

Kyle's POV –

Emma climbed up strolling into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of tequila and three shot glasses. She reentered the room and held the bottle up, smirking toward me.

"This oughta make it a little more interesting." She chirped as she fell into the sofa and began pouring the shots.

The dark haired beauty passed out the glasses and held hers up.

"What shall we toast to?" Stan asked.

I grinned widely. "To experimentation, may it find up today after a few more of these."

The other two nodded at my words and slammed down their shots. Stan snatched at the bottle pouring more.

"So I'm gonna start with Kyle….. truth or dare?" Stan asked me. I swallowed my mouthful of the burning booze and nodded toward him.

"Dare." I purred. Stan smirked.

"I dare you Kyle Brofloski to strip naked and stay that way the entire duration of the game."

Emma laughed at the dare as she poured more shots. I nodded.

"I accept." I shot back as I stood up and slowly unbuttoned my shirt.

"Wait, wait, fucking wait." Emma shouted as she turned on the CD player.

Her and Stan chuckled as You Sexy Thing, began to blast through the apartment.

"Now dance bitch." Stan ordered. The pair continueing to drink shots while watching my work it.

"Mmmm yeah shake that ass." Emma hollered as Stan threw a fifty toward me.

I now stood before them complete nude, stripped bare in all aspects.

"So it's my turn now?" I laughed at my super best handed me another shot. The two nodded.

"Stan truth of dare?" I quizzed. Stan sat a moment deep in contemplation.

"Truth." He answered causing Emma to boo him.

"Fucking weak dude." She scoffed downing another shot.

"Would you rather…..fuck Cartman or saw off your leg?" I asked. Stan laughed.

"I'd rather cut off my own fucking head with a blunt butter knife than screw Cartman." Stan answered. Emma looked to him wide eyed.

"But why dude, he's a really good fuck." She said slightly taken aback.

"Yeah… he's so fucking…." I began before I realized what I was saying and bit down on my lip.

I felt eyes turn to me. I looked up to see open mouthed gawks focused on me. I poured another shot and swallowed it. I grinned sheepishly.

"Is it too early to blme the tequila for what I just said?" I asked.

Stan nodded. "Yeah… we're not that drunk yet. Even though you're a lightweight. That's just fucked up dude."

"Ok so sometimes when we're drinking and can't get girls I come home with Cartman, what of it. You did it…. Kenny's done it. We're just a bunch of best friends who fuck each other. All except for Stan…. He might be a virgin." I rambled.

Stan crossed his arms over his chest grumpily. "Kyle you fucking whore, you were here last night when we bought girls home yet you say something that stupid."

"All I'm saying is compared to the rest of us Stan, like those numbers of partners we had, fuck you didn't believe that did you? We're always fucking and fighting and switching and swapping. Men, women it doesn't matter. I've been with Cartman and Kenny loads of times. You two are the only two I haven't fucked here." I announced.

Emma emerald eyes lit up and a smile played at her lips.

"Who's turn is it?" She inquired. Stan raised a hand.

"Well ask asshole." I growled. Stan rolled his eyes.

"Emma, truth or dare?" He asked. She bounced up and down in her seat.

"DARE!" She snarled. I laughed and Stan jumped a little. Why did he always have to be so rational minded and boring.

"I dare you to sit in Kyles lap, grind on his bare boner and make out with him for a minute." Stan ordered. The noirette nodded as she climbed up from her seat, slightly unsteady on her feet from the booze.

She planted herself in my lap, her pleated tartan mini riding up a little. I gently caressed her thighs as she locked lips with me. Her hips grinding against mine as our tounges battled for dominance. She pulled away throwing her head back, her hands sliding down her body as our hips moved in perfect sync. I was taken aback by a familiar feeling I knew too well. I paused.

"Emma, are you commando?" I questioned. The girl stopped and looked at me, a devilish grin upon her face.

"Usually, I can't afford underwear. I own two pairs and they're in the laundry." She giggled. I glanced to Stan.

"Ok…. This has gotta stop right now. It's torture for me." I snapped. Stan laughed.

"Well you say you fuck everyone, why don't you fuck her while I watch and jack it. Then if the mood takes me I'll join in making it a threesome." Stan suggested as Emma placed gently teasing kisses down my neck.

"No Stan… we're playing a game." I growled. Stan laughed.

"Oh yeah…. Em it's your turn to ask someone." Stan reminded the tipsy raven hair girl. She laughed, still in my lap. She placed her hands upon my shoulders and kissed me softly. She quickly pulled away again.

"Kyle, truth or dare?" Emma purred, taking off my ushanka and placing it on her own head. Now I felt completely stripped.

I smiled, knowing I wanted to. Knowing I'd just fallen into their trap. But fuck I needed this.

"Dare." The words slipped out of my mouth beckoning for the desired result.

She paused to think, her warm wet pussy pressed into my lap. My dick aching for some of her. Just say it. _Kyle, I dare you to fuck me. _C'mon just say it.

The girl slightly blushed as our eyes met.

"Kyle… I dare you to fuck….. STAN." She announced. I looked in shock at Stan who's expression said it all.

"I'm out of the game." He uttered staring toward us.

"No you're not. No quits, no takebacks, no swaps. You're a fucking adult, you made the choice now go through with it." Emma snarled.

"No you crazy fucking whore, you made the choice." Stan shrieked.

"Oh it was all fun and game while it was my hole on the line, wasn't it Stan. Now the tables are turn you're not quite as eager." Emma added climbing out of my lap.

Her and Stan now stood face to face.

"Did you even think this through….. who's gonna top, who's gonna bottom. What are you going to do to prove we actually did it?" Stan ranted.

Emma laughed. "Kyle top, you bottom. I'm gonna sit here and slowly finger myself as I watch. Then I'm definitely gonna join in and you two bitches can make me squirt. I'm horny as fuck and I need to see some action. So I warmed him up partner, he's hard and I avoided the temptation to get on that big circumcised rod so enjoy it for me." Emma chuckled.

The noirette fell back into her position on the sofa and placed her feet on the coffee table slowly sliding her hand up her skirt.

"C'mon boys,I can wait all day if I gotta." She snapped.

Stan dropped his pants and sat in my lap facing me, his legs wrapped around my waist he nodded.

"No matter what happens tonight…. I love you Stan." I confessed. Stan nodded.

"I love you too Kyle." He muttered, his face buried in my neck as if he knew what was coming and how much it hurt the first time.

I licked my fingers, reaching down and coating his asshole. I tried to lube him up the best I could but with nothing there wasn't much I could do but go slow. I wrapped my arms around Stan pulling him close against me. I press the head of my dick against his tight, untouched hole and slowly slid myself inside him until fully sheathed. Stan whined and quietly sobbed as I stopped and just sat their waiting for him to get used to the sensation.

"Fuck it hurts Kyle, take it out please." Stan begged. I shook my head.

"It will all be ok Stan, I know what I'm doing. I won't hurt you." I soothed as I began to slowly thrust.

My thrusts slow and swallow as I waited for Stan to loosen up for me. I knew it would take a bit of time, that was always the way with anal virgins. I remembered my first ass fuck with Kenny. I cried like a bitch when he entered me, he was rough and began thrusting fast immediately. Stan was lucky he got me. I knew the pain, I wouldn't make it agony for him.

Stans sobbing began to ceased as I felt him loosen a little. Stan stared into my face as I pulled off his beanie and flicked the hair from his eyes, still hardly moving.

"When you're ready I'll give you what I got." I whispered. Stan flashed a cheeky half smiled as he leaned forward and kissed me.

"Fuck me Kyle." He hissed as he clutched my shoulders for leverage.


End file.
